


“Teddy”

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Munkustrap was always a patient cat, he tolerated a lot over the years from the kittens of his tribe so it’s only a given that when it comes to a human child the silver tabby is just as patient.
Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	“Teddy”

Munkustrap had always been a patient cat, even growing up he had more tolerance for the other kittens’ antics than others did and upon becoming the tribe’s protector his patients only grew with each new generation. It sometimes ran a little thin, especially where Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and his brother were concerned, but nevertheless it was rare for the silver tom to truly lose his temper.

Away from the junkyard the silver tabby lived in a cozy home with his human girl, Madison. She was a nice human that loved to pet him and brush his fur until it practically shined. She fed him twice a day and would happily let him come and go from the house as he wished as long as he came back for meal times. Munkustrap had been with Maddison since his adolescence when she’d found him wondering around, he’d been looking for Tugger but she had no way of knowing that, the street near her home. She’d simply smiled at him as she took a small baggie from her shoulder bag and offered a small bit of fried fish to him. Hesitant at first the silver tom took the offering and dashed off expecting her to try and grab him, but instead she only giggled and left the rest of the fish before leaving.

It became a sort of habit of theirs whenever they crossed each other’s paths, she’d smile at him and give him some sort of food and watch him scamper off before leaving. But one day he didn’t run away after eating the offering, he stayed looking up at her. Surprised the girl hesitantly reached out and lightly scratched his head smiling when he purred happily at her. He followed her home that night and the rest was history.

Now as Munkustrap laid in the window of Maddison’s house he lifted his head hearing the doorbell ring. Maddison smiled closing her book and getting to her feet, turning to run a hand down his back.

“Alright James don’t be too mad at me but we have a guest today.”

Munkustrap regraded Maddison carefully, he was by no means shy around new humans. He always greeted them then went about his own business whether it be lounging around or slipping outside through the cat flap to go to the junkyard. As he watched Maddison leave he listened and then twitched his tail hearing a familiar voice and excited footsteps. As he moved to the sofa a small human girl with brown pigtails and grey-blue eyes entered the sitting room with Maddison trailing behind. This human was Crissy, Maddison’s cousin that’s sometimes visited, she was a lot younger than Maddison and every time she laid eyes on the silver tom it was only a matter of seconds before…

“Teddy!”

Munkustrap only meowed at her before allowing her to scoop him up under his arms, letting his lower legs dangle, and hold him close nosing his fur. Maddison gave a nervous chuckle.

“Careful Crissy, I know James always lets you do that but he might not like it.”

Crissy looked up at the older girl about to respond but Munkustrap only meowed and butted his head against the little girl’s chin purring making her giggle. It wasn’t the most comfortable way to be carried around, it hurt his back, but just seeing Crissy smile and how happy she was holding him the silver tom couldn’t bring himself to upset or bothered by it. Maddison relaxed a fair amount as he purred before she placed a hand on Crissy’s head.

“I’m going to make you a snack, be nice to James okay?”

Crissy nodded moving to the sofa and letting Munkustrap climb onto it before she followed suit beaming happily as he curled up on her lap while Maddison turned cartoons onto the tv. As Crissy watched her show Munkustrap settled in for a cat nap but he opened his eyes when he felt a small hand rubbing his fur the wrong way. As he watched Crissy was too focused on the tv to notice she was messing up his fur as she ran her fingers through it but seeing how relaxed she seemed to be Munkustrap closed his eyes again tolerating seeing it made the girl happy.

It was around dinner when Crissy’s mother came and picked her up making the small girl smile and kiss Munkustrap on the head and wave to Maddison as she left. Once the girl was gone Maddison gave a heavy sigh looking at the silver tom, with the fur on the middle of his back still a bit messed up and stretching out his back.

“You are one tolerant cat James, I don’t see how you do it.”

Munkustrap climbed down from the couch rubbing against her legs making her smile and lean down to scratch behind his ear before leading him to the kitchen. Once there she set his bowl on the floor in front of him before sitting at the table to her own meal.

“You’ve got some extra salmon in there tonight James, for being such a good sport dealing with Crissy handling you like that.”

Munkustrap felt a smile cross his face before he started eating. Being a patient cat was a reward in and of itself because it didn’t give kittens the pleasure of knowing their tricks and antics bothered him but it didn’t hurt that now and again it got him a little extra salmon at dinner time and a good brushing to look forward to before bed.


End file.
